To be an Aeon
by AzureEnding
Summary: Reincarnation; Sora's new lease on life caused many things one being his unwanted attraction for his new charge and yet she's the only one to dispel it. Being an Aeon isn't all sugars and rainbows. T for now rating will probably change


**So despite my new story; something I need to point out since this is kind of important, that Sopa crap is probably going to take this and everything related to this site like fan pages and such down so if you haven't already go vote please, those stories you like and the ones enjoy could be taken away in what like…three days SO GO VOTE TO STOP IT**

**petitions. whitehouse. gov / petition / stop-sopa-2014 / q0Vkk0Zr**

**(remove the spaces) I'd readily enjoy not losing the ability to write for you guys, and I know for those of you who write, don't want to lose that either nor do you who read lose something to enjoy. I'm trying – attempting to spread the word please get this out there so we can stop this damn thing**

* * *

_Where…do I begin? _

_Am I even alive?_

_Or, was I even alive to begin with?_

_That was such a dumb thing to even think, he knew he lived at one point…he knew that, but at the same time…_

_Is…is all of this just a dream, or is this reality? _

Drifting, was all he's remembered for days, months, even years he honestly had no clue.

He died. Yes, **died** for them all of them, to save his friends to save every single world – even if he went to it or not he saved everything from the brink and perished because of it, and now, he was stuck in this limbo like state, voices called it the **far plane** of existence he called it, boring.

It gave him time to think though, on his life true, but that wasn't enough, if this was all he was going to do for the rest of eternity he despised it more so than any heartless he'd ever encountered the only thing he was remotely concerned about, was how his friends were doing…if they were okay, if any of them were still alive.

That question concerned him; if they were dead…would they come here? Would he be able to see them again or was he doomed to be alone for the rest of…whatever this was.

Although after some time he began to hear voices, muffled at first but soon became a booming echo into his brain.

_You are not dead_

_You, have been chosen to act as an envoy a protector of our world, You have to guard the one person who can save us…_

"I don't have a choice…do I Bahamut?" Sora closed his eyes feeling the _no_ roll off the beast

"Tell me, why do I have to do this, I've just getting comfy" Sora's voice was draped with sarcasm

"_Because you are the only one who can freely speak between realms with us and with them, you are the only one who can stay within for a longer period because of your strong will, you haven't decomposed into the faith you…are the only one who can stay by the summoner's side."_

"_We will guide you; do your best, keyblade master" _

"But-"

"_Don't try and protest, we both know you want to escape here as soon as you can and this is your only opportunity…take it or stay here forever"_

"Alright, alright, you win, beam me up _puppy_" Sora felt Bahamut's killing intent and quickly shut up before light took over his vision

"_Is…this my only form of freedom, to be put on a leash – to be used by some person until they see fit only to return to __**this?**__ I know…I shouldn't be angry, but I feel it, but – because of the influence of these Aeons…I feel protective of this person for…whatever reason I care about this person's safety more so than my own…why?_

He stood up warmth of the sun finally showering him voices entered his ears and a small smile flowing into his features he looked toward the crowd, but his vision shifted towards the girl behind him as if he had no control bowed.

"On behalf of the Aeons of the far plane, I'm here to protect you, with my life, lady Yuna" Sora felt the words weren't his but that of the aeon's themselves

He looked up to the young girl with an uncharacteristic need to protect her, he realized, after looking over himself his clothing was…different, he was wearing a black and blue ceremonial yukata much to his dismay

_Oh Bahamut is just laughing his ass off at this I know it._

"You…don't seem like an all-powerful aeon at all, I assumed they'd be…"

"Believe you me, this is no joke, one of the higher ups thought I would be the best choice to send down because I can speak to humans and aeon's" Sora shrugged putting his hands behind his head and leaned back a bit

"You…look- familiar" Sora sighed

"My name, is Sora, but by all means it no longer matters, I've bee-"He was cut off by the blonde of the group

"Sora?! But…I thought you died?!" He recognized him, Tidus

"I am, I'm here to protect lady Yuna as an aeon I by no means have a physical life now" Sora looked off in the distance

"Nothing more, nothing less, I no longer share the feelings you're so used to. My duty to the lady is all that matters"

"You don't feel cold…" Yuna began poking the brunet gently who began moving back slowly from her prodding his body...began feeling hot his breathing ragged

"_I should've mentioned this, you…won't do well under her touch, you are by all technical means human and…you will get urges so I suggest…you keep away from her touch" _

"_Would've been awesome to know this before I left Bahamut!" _Sora cringed slightly

"_Well, I had to boost up that age of yours by about two years so you'll be mentally and physically grown…didn't help that unused libido of yours though it's like you never-" _Sora shuddered a bit

"_I get IT I just won't touch her or anything I'll be polite and keep my distance she'll understand…I hope-"_ He came out of his mental daze to see the summoner on her tiptoes placing her head against his

"You... Feel pretty hot actually…Do you know if you're able to get sick?" Yuna pondered Sora back pedaled quickly

"I may," He paused to compose himself

"I may be your guardian Aeon, but please refrain from unnecessary touching… it disrupts my mana flow" He lied

She looked at him a sadly but quickly dismissed when Wakka began speaking they had to board a ship… and Yuna went to gather belongings that towns people wished to offer to the aeon's, and as sweet the sentiment he knew it'd be wasted although he opted to carry everything for her, it was a pointless suggestion as they boarded the ship without the items.

Yuna by all means was so full of life – wonder and grace and he – despite being by all technical means an aeon was captivated by her completely – It made him angry. He had no control over his feelings, the need to protect fine. The need to procreate…Never crossed his mind, ever.

He felt himself wanting to be close to her and he couldn't get the urges out of his mind it made it hard for him to sit still and if he wandered off from her he'd feel a physical strain. The closer he was the stronger he felt agitation soon set in for him, if he had to stay close to keep himself alive how was he going to deal with his body wanting to attack and ravish the summoner he's supposed to protect…when he shouldn't have urges he's dead – or should be….right?

"Are you okay, Sora?" He inwardly groaned

"It's just…been awhile since I've seen water or the sun or had human contact it's….like I'm new to it all again" He realized how easy it was to lie and he felt guilty

"Well…" She placed a hand on his thigh and heat radiated throughout his whole body she smiled at him

"I'm here for you, to talk to, to get the hang of it" He felt his face heat up by the word

"Your face is flushed again!" She giggled

"I can't control it I haven't been near a woman in god knows how long…" She leaned in closer and her hand traveled to the unintentional tent he was…quickly pitching he dug his nails into his palm to keep himself from doing something – anything to her.

She moved closer her smile growing bigger at his obvious blush

"_Y-Yuna"_ He whispered

He shot himself onto the deck below him and laid still his body completely hot he felt he couldn't move even if he wanted to and he laid like that for what seemed like forever and despite his protests kept playing with his hair he sighed in defeat.

That night he sat in silence hugging his knees in recollection of his past and his current problems he forced his knees closer each second he was near the lady summoner urges he never experienced came flooding to him – images of her under him in pleasure her saying his name in a way that he wasn't familiar with. And it made him uncomfortable he wasn't fond of these emotions. He was trapped, trapped under her and she didn't even know it.

"Sora" He went rigid at her voice

"Y-Yes, Yuna?" He began to squirm uncomfortably

"You seem…distant, ever since we landed, we have to go pray tomorrow…will you accompany me?" She looked nervous he smiled uneasily

"Of course, I'll follow you anywhere, lady Yuna" She scooted closer to him and for a fraction of a second felt her body touch his and un-needed feelings came to him again…they were alone…he could….he really could but he stayed rooted.

"Sora? You don't look so-"His lips met hers uncontrollably his eyes wide in shock and he quickly shot back away from her, despite his body weakening he got up to run only to trip and land literally an inch away from the summoner despite the shock on her face she was blushing.

"F-Forgive me, lady Yuna…" She stood up walking towards the teen gently tracing a hand over his chest she slowly took his lips for her own it didn't last long but the urges the brunette had skyrocketed he quickly sat up and looked to the blushing girl, slowly placing a hand on his cheek he gazed into her eyes before he looked away a bit disappointed in himself

"Please…if this – if we don't stop now I don't know if I could control my instincts, lady Yuna" He blushed a bit

"Well…when then I suppose I should be heading to bed," She leaned in closer

"_Good night, Sora"_ She smiled softly before Sora's world became white and his eyes closed

**Spur of the moment plot bunny…ish anyway leave a review.-. AND VOTE DAMN IT**


End file.
